The present invention relates, in general, to the field of laser rangefinders and rangefinding instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for superimposing a virtual aiming mechanism with a projected system beam in a compact laser-based rangefinding instrument such as a laser-based tape measure.
Numerous laser-based devices have been introduced for measuring distances in situations in which traditional tape measures have previously been employed. For such applications, compact design and cost considerations are important factors in addition to overall device accuracy and ease of use. To date, however, none have been able to adequately fulfill all of these criteria and many utilize awkward structural elements or prisms as device aiming mechanisms. Moreover, while some existing devices may employ aiming mechanisms which are minimally acceptable in relatively low-light level indoor applications, none have been able to function equally well for much brighter ambient light conditions such as are encountered in outdoor uses.
Therefore, a need exists for a compact, low cost rangefinding instrument which is accurate and easy for a user to aim at a particular target point. Further, it would be highly desirable to provide a system and method for superimposing a virtual aiming mechanism with a projected system beam in a laser-based rangefinding instrument which provides an easily viewable aiming point to the user under all ambient light level conditions, both indoors and outside.